The hunt for Wolverine
by Andromeda Jones
Summary: A new boy has come to Xavier's school, a boy that soon makes the Xmen suspect that he is the son of Logan. When they dig deeper into the boy's past, the come upon an organisation that wants their experement back. Why is the boy so important?


**Storyline: A mutant boy named Nathan comes to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He has no family and dosn't seem to want one either. He brings many questions with him, and soon the X-men suspects that he is the son of Logan, wich left the X-men five years ago and hasn't been heard of since.**

**To be on the safe side I've rated this T for future violance.**

**X-Men does not belong to me etc etc.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Beginings**

Nathan sat at his bench and stared down at the book on history in front of him. He bit the tip of his pen and gazed at the teacher, then at the clock. Silently he started to count downwards and when the clock rang, he was already at the door hurrying to his locker. He left the history book and turned around.

"So here we have the genius," Becker Wellington said, standing between his two goons Carson Lee and Robby Hung. Nate gave a silent sigh. He was small and only ten, Becker was big and 13 years old. Nate had been moved up to Becker's class the week before for certain subjects like maths, science and gym.

"What do you want, Becker?" Nate said in a low tone and looked steadily into the older boy's blue eyes. He did not scare easily, and he wasn't going to be bullied by some rich-man's kid that didn't even know how to fight without the help of two people.

Instead of talking, Becker lashed out his fist. It hit Nate on the cheek and the ring on the finger made a deep gash.

"You shouldn't have done that," Nate growled. He hadn't moved or blinked, and now he just waited. If they would continue, he would make them wish they hadn't been born. The three children gasped as the gash on Nate's cheek healed itself.

"You're a mutant!" Carson Lee said and pointed a finger at Nate.

"If you point at me again, I'll break your finger," Nate said and smiled. It wasn't a smile that said _I'm kidding, _it was a smile that said _C'mon make my day, I'll rip your guts out_.

Nate watched them hurry away before he went the other way out the school. Now they knew and they would spread it throughout the school: Nathan Ceras is a mutant!

Nate didn't care. He had no friends and he didn't need any either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magda Georges lifted the phone, but then put it down again. Again she read the papers in front of her and gave a low sigh. When the knock on the door came, she was actually relived and gladly called whoever it was to enter.

The man and the woman stepping in, gave the room a close eye, not that it was necessary. Magda's office was small, to small for her desk, the lonely chair in front of it, the five bookcases full of books and case files. She even had case files piled on the floor, and the little window could not be opened, nor did it let in much of the sun outside.

"Mrs. Georges?" the woman asked and steeped up to the desk.

"Yes, that is me," Magda said. She looked the two up and down. The woman was average hight with white hair hanging loose and blue eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt and pants. The man was only a few inches taller with brown hair. He was dressed in jeans and a black sweater. Despite the dark in Magda's office, he did not remove his sunglasses.

"We are here about one of your kids," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Magda decided to ask.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ororo Munroe, and this is Scott Summers. We are teachers at a school for gifted youngsters and are here to talk about one of your kids."

"Who are we speaking of here? I have many children under my care," Magda said with a glance at the case files.

"One Nathan Ceras."

"Oh. Nate. Why are you here?"

"We work on Xavier's school for gifted youngsters and we would really be glad to have Nathan there."

"Xavier? Charles Xavier?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I know of him, a college of mine has placed a child at his school," Magda said without telling that the college was her sister. She gave a sigh and looked through Nate's file. "He is all yours. He will probably be better of at that school of yours. I was sitting here trying to find a new family for him, but I've found none that wants a mutant within their walls. You know what you're doing thou?"

"Yes, we have children from all over the world, and he will feel quite at home there."

"Okay. What do you know of Nate?"

"Not that much, I'm sorry to say. His name is Nathan Ceras. He is ten years old and was found on the street a year ago and placed with child services. He lived with the Fredrick family among twelve other children."

"That is good. The Fredricks didn't want him after they learned that he was a mutant, that's why I have him sitting downstairs at the moment. Nate is a very kind boy, once you have gained his trust, but he has never had any real friends. On the street a woman called Fade took care of him, she has stated to the police that when she found him, she gave him the name Nathan Ceras, because he could not remember his own. At that time he was about seven years old."

"What is his mutant power?" This was the first time that the man, Scott, talked.

"If he gets hurt, he heals, no matter what kind of injury he gets."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate sat in an uncomfortable chair outside one of the many offices in the building. He was playing a tetris on a Game Boy Magda Georges had found in in a desk drawer. Beside him was a backpack with everything he owned.

Someone stopped just in front of him and he looked up after pushing the pause-button.

"Miss Georges," Nate said and handed her the Game Boy. She took it and sat down.

"Nate, how are you feeling?" she said with a little smile on her lips.

"I'm fine, miss, really," Nate said. He knew miss Georges truly cared about his well-being, as she did all of her charges, but he couldn't handle being fussed with. "You didn't find a family, did you?" Nate didn't really care, what he wanted was to go back to the street life he had lived before with Fade.

"No, I did not. But there are two people here that wants you to attend their school. It is called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and you'll meet other children like you. It might be a good place if any to start with. In a few years you are old enough to do whatever you want, but until then you will be my responsibility."

Nate looked up, into her face. "So if I go there, and if I don't like it, I can just call you?" Nate didn't like being dependant on others, but he was just a kid, and no one listened to kids.

"Yes, and I will come to see what is wrong. And I will be visiting you once every year, to speak with you and the teachers there, so be attentive in classes will you?" She ruffled in his windy hair, just like Fade had done before he had been taken from her.

"I will try, miss, I'll really, really try." He meant it too, but if anyone was messing with him, he would mess back.

**This is the first chapter, please RR!**


End file.
